Processes for initiating web winding processes are known in the art.
Conventional processes for initiating web winding processes include processes for initiating web winding processes that wind web materials into wide rolls, such as 254 cm wide rolls often called logs. Known processes for initiating web winding processes include forming a threading strip or tail of the web material prior to initiating the winding of the web material, for example about a core. For example, the threading strip or tail of the web material is attached to a threading rope. The threading rope travels over pulleys that follow the web path of the web material through the winder to the log winding location. In a typical winding operation, a tail is attached to a threading rope, which pulls the web through at a slow speed. Once reaching the winding area, the winder is stopped. The tail is then manually removed from the threading rope and attached to a core or placed in a position to be adhered to the core when the winder restarts or when a core is inserted as part of a restart process. Such a process for initiating a web winding process that utilizes a threading strip and/or a tail and/or threading rope are relatively time consuming and inefficient since a web handling system employing a web winding component cannot be operated even close to its optimal operating speed, such as greater than 2000 ft/min to 2500 ft/min, using such a process and they require the machine to be stopped at least two times for manual intervention, once to attach the tail and/or threading strip to the threading rope and once to remove it from the threading rope.
In addition to the above known processes, other automatic web feeding systems are known. However, in at least one of such automatic feeding systems, multiple winding modules are required adding to the cost and complexity of such a system. Additionally, this known process requires a web transport apparatus which conveys the web via vacuum, electrostatic charge or some other means to hold and control the web. In addition, in such a known process, if the web quality is insufficient for finished product, then the web must pass through the winder to a broke collection system or parent roll winding station.
Accordingly, there is a need for a process for initiating a web winding process wherein a winder with a single winding module may be utilized and/or wherein the winding component can be threaded with a full-width web at the full running line speed rather than a threading strip or tail or using a threading rope at slow speed.